


Kara, not Cameron

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: High school au. Kara is a trans girl. I am super bad at summaries
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Cheese pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you like this story. Also, I'm a trans guy not a trans girl, so any and all critique is welcome. :) also note on pronouns - when the chapter is in Kara's pov, she/her pronouns will be used. When the chapter is not in Kara's pov, then I'll use he/Him pronouns.

She finished her homework and ran down stairs to get a snack. Mum must have been the last one to choose what CD to listen to because there was the Beach Boys singing. 'Be true to your school' That wasn't the worst song by the Beach Boys.  
Alex rummaged through the kitchen cabinet. She filled up a bowl with chocolate chips, peanuts, marshmallows,pretzels, and potato chips. Today had been pretty good for a Monday. No homework for chemistry today. And she had scheduled a date with Maggie. Friday at 5. They were going to help each other out with homework, eat ice cream, and watch Law and Order.   
She got up , and went to the fridge to get some milk to drink. "Mom! We're out of milk!" She shouted.   
Eliza Danvers, Alex's mum walked in to the kitchen. "It's fine, there's another jug of milk downstairs. And please don't shout, your father is on a phone call. "   
Alex sighed and brought a jug of milk upstairs. Her phone beeped. A text from Maggie.   
Maggie: Hey Danvers  
Alex: Hey  
Maggie: Swift or Perry?  
Alex: Taylor Swift is way better than Katy Perry  
Maggie: you're joking so funny lol  
Alex: nope  
Maggie:I'll send you a link to my fav Katy Perry song.  
Alex: k  
"How was school today? Does pizza sound good?"   
Alex looked up from her phone. "Oh, hi dad. School was good. And of course pizza sounds good! Wait, what's going on? Today is Monday. "   
There was a tradition in the Danvers family. Every Friday, they would eat pizza and potstickers, and watch a Disney/pixar movie.  
"Yes, today is Monday, but we have a guest tonight."   
" Ok, whatever. Cheese pizza with jalapenos. "   
Alex went to her room. She plugged her earbuds into her phone. Clicked on the link Maggie had sent her. "I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. Huh, why haven't I listened to this song before?"   
Alex listened to the song twice. She was going to listen to the song again but the doorbell rang, once twice, three, four times. The doorbell just would not stop ringing. Alex ran downstairs and opened the door, "You can stop ringing the doorbell now." She rolled her eyes.   
Then she saw who was at the door. Superman. And some kid, about Alex's age, he had very short blonde hair, and just looked really sad and awkward.   
"Uh, sorry, I think I broke your doorbell, uh sorry, sorry." The blonde whispered. He stared at his shoes.   
Alex opened the door. Superman and the blonde kid walked inside. "This is Cameron, my little cousin."  
Jeremiah Danvers, Alex's dad, walked back into the kitchen. "Clark! Good to see you!" He hugged Superman . "You're early. I ordered pizza, but it hasn't arrived yet."  
"Flew here and -" he stared at the tv in the living room which was showing metropolis news. "I think I'll probably have to leave real soon." He hugged Cameron.   
"Why can't I stay with you, Kal?"   
" My apartment in Metropolis is too small and ma and pa at the farm in smallville are too old to take care of another kid. " Clark scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Call me anytime."  
Then, Clark was gone. Leaving Cameron there. "What's he doing still here?" Alex asked .  
Eliza and Jeremiah exchanged looks. "He's your new little brother!"   
" New brother. Yay" Alex's voice dripped with sarcasm when she said yay. "You're not my brother, I don't have a brother."   
"Well, that's something we can agree about. I'm not your brother." Cameron whispered .  
And Alex went back upstairs to her room, and slammed the door.  
Alex:I have good news and bad news  
Alex: well, actually I just have bad news  
Alex: Maggie?  
Alex: you there?  
Alex threw her phone across the room, and it landed on a pile of clean clothes.   
After a while, her dad called, "Alex! Pizza's here! Cheese with jalapenos! "   
Alex sighed and went downstairs. It was a silent supper. Alex ate 3 slices of pizza. 

Alex's dad out a sleeping bag and a pillow on the floor of Alex's room. "This'll have to do until we buy another bed."   
Cameron got into the sleeping bag, but didn't try to call asleep right away.  
"What's high school on earth like? Do you think we'll be in any of the same classes? Alex?"   
Alex just ignored Cameron.


	2. Talking to Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's homesick and nervous for high school, so calls her cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. :) hope you like this chapter. This chapter is from Kara's pov. Hope everyone has an awesome weekend!

Cameron couldn't fall asleep. She missed Krypton, missed her mom and dad, missed her aunt Astra, she missed the familiar red sun of Krypton. She missed home.   
She rolled over and tried to fall asleep. After an hour or so more of trying to fall asleep, she gave up. She went downstairs and poured herself a cup of water. She noticed the crumpled up piece of paper laying on the kitchen counter. She sighed, maybe she should call Kal -no Clark.   
She dialed the number on the old home phone.   
The phone rang three times. "Hello?" Clark said.  
"Hi, sorry if I woke you up."   
" No, it's ok. You didn't wake me up. Metropolis is in the midwest, two hours later than California. What's going on? Are the Danvers treating you well? "  
Cam sighs. "Yeah, I guess. Do you have any tips for high school?"   
" I don't know. Just be you. Don't use any of your powers though. Try not to get into any fights. I don't know. Just be you. "   
Cam finished her cup of water. "Thanks, I guess. Bye."   
" no problem. "   
Can hangs up the phone and sighs.   
"Right. Just be you. How am I supposed to do that? " she frowned. Went back upstairs and went back into her sleeping bag. She fell asleep just before Alex woke her up for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna post another chapter next Thursday. Chapter three is going to be her first day at school and making new friends. She's going to meet Winn, Lena, and Brainy. Yay! I hope y'all keep reading.   
> Please please please comment! Ideas, critiques, whatever! Thank you!


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Winn and Brainy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting so late

"Cameron! Wake up! It's your first day of school, lil bro!"   
Cam winced. Those words- 'lil bro' just felt so wrong. Cam sighed. "Ok. I'm awake."   
Breakfast was orange juice and pancakes. Cam couldn't get one word on the conversation, Alex kept talking about some girl named Maggie.   
She and Alex rose the bus to school. It was noisy,and she could hear everyone talking. "Can you show me around school?" She asked Alex .   
"I'll show you to your first class then after that no."   
"Thanks."  
They go to the office first to get her schedule. American History, PE, Algebra, Biology, Lunch, English, Spanish, and Choir.   
The halls are crowded and everyone is talking loudly. She overheard a lot of people talking about her.  
"I'm... not -   
" What? " A tall girl with long dark hair bumps into Cam.  
"Sorry!" Cam blurted out.   
"Whatever, you didn't do anything wrong." She says. "I'm Lena." And then she's gone.  
Cam looked around for Alex, but couldn't find her.   
She sighed and went to look for American History. Luckily, it was just down the hall.   
"Ah yes, Danvers. Good morning. I hope you do as well in this class as your sister. "   
Cam slid into her seat in the second to last row of the classroom. She stared out the window up at the sky. She thought about life back on Krypton. She thought what if-   
"Danvers. Stop daydreaming and pay attention. Who was the first treasury Secretary of the United States?"   
"What? I don't know."   
" Pay attention. First warning. "   
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. "Hey you okay?" She turned around and shook her head.  
"Who are you?"   
" I'm Winn. You? " He smiled at her.   
"I don't know."   
" You don't know your name? Isn't that a song by Grace Vanderwaal? " He teased.  
"Who?"   
" Grace Vanderwaal, she won America's Got Talent. Oh, wow, you seriously have no clue who I'm talking about. "   
"Boys. Schott. Danvers. This is your second warning. Stop talking."   
" Sorry. " Winn whispered.   
At the end of class, Winn ran up to her. "Sorry about that. Do you know where your next class is, I could show you around."   
She handed him her schedule. "Oh, you have PE next. I know where that is. Follow me. It's just down the hall from the band room, in the basement. "   
She followed him to th gym. "Thanks. See you at lunch?"   
He nodded and ran back upstairs. 

Later -   
She got a tray full of food. Chicken nuggets, green beans, tater tots, and chocolate milk. She looked around, she didn't know where to sit. She just stood there awkwardly in the cafeteria, not knowing where to sit.   
Then Winn stood up and shouted " Hey, dude! You can sit with us! "   
Cam winced. Then she took a deep breath and went to sit with Winn and another guy she didn't know.   
Winn sat back down. "This is my boyfriend, Quinn." He flicks a tater tot at Quinn. "But most everyone calls him Brainy."   
" Brainy? " she asked.  
"Hello."   
" He's like the smartest guy in school " Winn says with a mouthful of chicken.   
"Captain of the chess team, captain of the of the varsity Quiz Bowl team, and I'm also on the debate team." Brainy said, matter of factly, not bragging.  
She ate her green beans as fast as possible.   
"Hey, what is your name anyways?" Winn asked .  
"Cam. I guess."   
" Okay, cool. Hey Cam, do you want to watch AGT tomorrow? And I can tutor you for American History."   
She hesitated. Drank some chocolate milk. "What's AGT?"   
" America's Got Talent, only the best show ever. " Winn said.   
"No! Jeopardy is way better than America's Got Talent. Though, I will agree that America's Got Talent is the second best show ever. " Brainy said.  
Winn rolled his eyes and leaned his head against Brainy's shoulder.   
"Yeah, sure. I'll need to ask mom and dad." She said to Winn.   
Just then, the bell rang. Everyone threw their trash away and left the cafeteria. "Bye Winn! Bye Brainy!" 

Later -   
On the bus ride home, she sat next to Alex.   
"Hey. Sorry I just left you like that this morning." Alex said .  
" it's ok. Whatever. "   
"How was your day?"   
" Could have been better, Could have been worse. Made some new friends though. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment critique ideas whatever. Next chapter Kara meets Nia, yay.


	4. Chapter 4

After school that day, she went shopping with Alex and Eliza. She went to she mall. She got a phone, then went to Old Navy.   
She went to the girls side of the store. She looked around for a minute. She loved shopping. She was looking at a pink skirt, when Eliza noticed where she was.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Cam apologised .  
Eliza dragged her to the other side of the store. Cam stared at the ground and occasionally said. "Yeah. Sure. Sounds good, I guess..." Eliza chose three polos, a star wars tee shirt, a star trek shirt, and five pairs of jeans for Cam. Cam hated shopping.   
Meanwhile, Alex was browsing in the girls section.  
On the way home from the mall, they stopped at Sonic to get milkshakes to celebrate the first day of school. 

She was upstairs. There was a knock at the door. It was Alex.   
"Come in. It's your room."   
Alex tossed an old navy bag at Cam. "Here, got you a present." Alex was smiling.   
She sighed. Oh no. But then she opened the bag and grabbed the shirt out of the bag. It was a pink glittery shirt that said 'California! '  
"Oh! Thank you."   
" I have eyes too you know. Thought you might like that shirt. "   
"Thank you." Cam hugged Alex.   
She went back to Google. She typed in one question, then quickly deleted it. Then typed in another question. After awhile she plugged in her earbuds and watched a Riley jay Dennis video. 

At lunch the next day-   
"Hey, I don't recognise you? What's your name?"   
" I'm Nia. Yes, I sit with those nerds. " Nia said grinning. "And no, you didn't see me yesterday. I was absent, doctor's appointment."   
" Is there any good news?" Brainy asked.  
"Got another shot." Now said. Brainy nodded, and Winn smiled .  
"Ouch. That must've hurt. " Cam said.  
Nia shook her head. "No, it's good. Only sucks that Maeve had to be the one to go to my appointment with me."   
"Who's Maeve?"   
" Nia 's jerk of a sister. " Brainy said.  
"No, well actually that's probably true." Nia said. "She is a jerk. "   
They were all quiet, just eating meatloaf and French fries. Cam stared at the dark haired girl she had bumped into yesterday, who was sitting two tables over. Lena.   
" Nice shirt, Cam. " Winn said.  
"What? Oh yeah. Thanks." It was the pink shirt Alex had gotten her. " It's pink. "   
"Yeah so?" Winn asked.   
" What 's wrong with pink? Nothing. " said Nia.  
Cam smiled.   
Today was awesome. And later today she and Winn were going to do homework and watch America's Got Talent. 

She was walking to the bus, when she bumped into someone.   
"Sorry."   
" What the fuck? Watch where you're going, he she !! "   
"Can you please not call me that" she muttered but Roulette was gone.

She sat down next to some football guy named Mike. She stared out the window. Why did Alex have to give her the stupid pink shirt? She hated today.

The doorbell rang. "Cameron! A friend of yours is here to see you." Jeremiah called.  
She ran downstairs. "Oh, hey Winn!"   
" Oh! Star Wars! Which movie is your favorite? Please do not say one of the prequels. " he teased.  
She shrugged. "Never watched Star Wars. Just the first shirt I could find."   
Winn frowned. "Ok. What do you want to do first? Homework or a few episodes of AGT?"   
" I don't care. Want some marshmallows or apple juice? "  
"Uh... Sure. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any ideas, critiques,etc, please comment! Please critique! :)


End file.
